Emerald
by tooOTPtofunction
Summary: It's Spiritmas. It's Linzin. Pure fluff and sweetness. Pre-LOK Linzin.


Headcanon:Tenzin's first real gift to lin was an emerald pendant necklace that matched her eyes perfectly

SWEET AND FULFFY

I OWN NOTHING

Lin took a sip of the cider she held in her hand, she was sitting next to Tenzin on the couch in his living room. The Spiritmas party going on was getting a little loud and the two of them sought refuge (and some intelligent conversation) with each other. They had been laughing at some boy trying to impress Kya when Lin felt his warm breath by her ear.

"Come with me." Tenzin whispered.

She whipped her head around and saw him already walking towards the balcony. She smiled at his retreating form and started to get up and follow him outside, hoping not to be seen. The two of them have tried to keep their new status a secret from their nosy families,often found themselves worrying if their disappearance would be noticed but wanting to be alone. Lin smiled to herself as she remembered his confession to her and their first kiss and their agreement that they would be a secret until they wanted to tell everyone-something Lin never thought she would find so stimulating. She remembered feeling a 10 year old weight being taken off her shoulders, so relieved that he felt the same way as she did, so happy that he loved her as much as she loved him.

She halted her train of thought when she reached the balcony and saw him leaning against it. He turned around to look at her, his grey eyes so full of love and admiration that she couldn't help but blush. Lin walked over to him and melted into his arms. He kissed her forehead and looked into her eyes once more, the two smiled at each other in silence until Lin broke it.

"Had to get out of there huh?" she joked.

"It's getting really crazy in there, I mean it's like cactus juice overdrive." Tenzin said and Lin outright laughed.

"Besides, I wanted to give you your present." Tenzin continued as Lin stopped laughing and looked at him with wide eyes.

"You didn't have to..." she began but he was quick to stop her.

"I know but I wanted to. This is our first Spiritmas as a couple and I wanted to get you something nice." Tenzin assured her.

She was too amazed to talk, so happy to be with him and to be his. He looked through his robes and finally pulled out a navy blue box and handed it to her. She looked down at it for a while, her hands fiddling with the opening. Tenzin kissed her on the cheek and whispered in her ear, "Open it."

Lin opened it and nearly dropped it. She saw a necklace inside, but this had to be the most beautiful necklace she had ever seen. It had a nice silver chain but the true beauty was the pendant, a sizable emerald sitting in the middle, bordered with an amazing design of silver metal. She couldn't find her voice so Tenzin took the necklace out of the box and clasped it around her neck, pulling her hair out of the chain and kissing her neck.

"Is it real?" Lin asked as she put her hand on her new treasure.

"The emerald? Yes." Tenzin said as Lin's heart raced. Never before had anyone gotten her something so beautiful, let alone real. She was speechless.

"I was right." Tenzin said after a while.

"What about?" Lin asked, finding her voice again.

"It matches your gorgeous eyes." he said as he looked deep into her eyes for the third time that night. Lin turned around in his arms and kissed him deeply, standing on her tip toes, sliding his arms around his neck. As they parted Lin kept her eyes closed for a moment as she returned to her normal height. When she opened them again, she saw Tenzin looking at her lovingly. She put her hand on her gift.

"Thank you so much, this is the nicest thing anyone has ever gotten me." Lin said looking right at him.

"Anytime, I love you." Tenzin said smiling.

"I love you too." Lin said, returning his smile as she leaned in to kiss him again.

She was loved what he had done for her, making her feel wanted and special, she loved it when he did that. She loved him with all her heart and vowed to find him a meaningful gift as well. She decided to wear this necklace all the time, and as time went on and they changed, she still did.


End file.
